


Not On My Watch

by sinofwriting



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Relationship, Or any team cap member friendly, Tony Stark Defense Squad, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: To the New Avengers, who had changed the group name to The Protectors, it was no secret that Danny was protective of Tony. The man had been horrified when he came back to America and discovered everything that happened in general when it came to the realm of superheroes, but was especially horrified with what happened to Tony. The Defenders had first hand witnessed his reaction to the videos that were leaked from Siberia.





	Not On My Watch

To the New Avengers, who had changed the group name to The Protectors, it was no secret that Danny was protective of Tony. The man had been horrified when he came back to America and discovered everything that happened in general when it came to the realm of superheroes, but was especially horrified with what happened to Tony. The Defenders had first hand witnessed his reaction to the videos that were leaked from Siberia. 

Team Cap, however didn’t not know how protective Danny was when Tony came in the picture. 

When Danny found out about all of things people where saying about Tony on social media platforms like Twitter, the whole team had to stop him from joining every social media site, (What they don’t know is Peter and him created a Tumblr account just for defending and talking about Tony).

It wasn’t a coincidence that Danny was gone for the first two weeks that Team Cap came back. The team putting a vote where the majority ruled that Danny would be sent on a mission that would require him to be gone for a while. The three who protested where Peter, Jessica, and Rhodey. 

Danny know exactly why he was put on the mission when he saw the time frame, but simply went along with it. When he looked at the schedule for when he was gone, he was surprised to see that everyone would be at compound the whole two weeks, except for Tony, Stephen, Rhodey, and Hope. Tony was going to be there for the least amount of time, and Danny couldn’t help but give Carol, Rhodey, and Stephen a hug and flowers when he saw them the next time. 

—— 

“They probably are going to expect to see a familiar face.” Carol says, as they discuss who will showing Team Cap around.  
Tony purses his lips, “I can do the tour. They are going to try and see me anyways, we might as well get it done and over with.”  
Carol sends him a small glare, having heard the argument when they discussed it in private. “You aren’t doing the tour. You have to be in Paris, the day they arrive.” Tony goes to interrupt, but she continues. “Not only that, I’m not okay with them seeing you for the first time on the day they come back.”  
Tony nods, relaxing in his chair.  
“I’ll do it with you Carol.” Rhodey says, he then looks at Stephen, “Are you free that day? It might be better if the team leaders give the tour,” he looks at Tony, “and they will be seeing a familiar face.”  
Stephen nods, “I wanted to be there anyway. I want to monitor the Witch’s powers.” Tony flinches slightly at the mention of Wanda, making Stephen frown. The man had only started to be fully comfortable around Stephen a few months ago, the Witch had left a horrible mark on Tony. “I won’t let her magic get anywhere near you.”  
Tony nods, trusting Stephen’s words. 

Carol claps her hands together lightly three times, the signal they made to show they were switching topics in team meetings. 

“We need to vote on what teams we initially want them to be on while training, after our first training session with every member of the team present, we will hold a short meeting after to finalize the places.” She looks at Peter, “did Danny talk to you about him giving you his vote for the team meetings while he’s gone?”  
Peter nods, the team having a system where if you have to be gone during a team meeting, you give your voting power to a person of your choice.  
“Okay, Steve Rogers, all in favor of him being on Carol’s team?” Maria asks, as the official recorder for all the team meetings. Everyone raises their hands in favor, “well, I guess I don’t need to ask about him being on the other teams.”  
A few people chuckle.  
“Wanda Maximoff for Stephens?” Everyone raises their hands again in favor.  
“Clint Barton for Carol?” Peter raises two hands, Matt, and Stephen raise a hand.  
“For Rhodey's team?” Everyone else raise their hands.  
Maria points over to Peter, Matt, and Stephen, “You three are outvoted.”  
“Four.” Peter corrects, trying to bring a bit of humor to the meeting. 

Quickly getting through the rest of the names, the meeting is dismissed. Carol, Stephen, and Rhodey staying behind. 

“They still haven’t looked over the accords, but are going to be signing them.” Rhodey tells the other team leaders.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me. We gave them the dumbed down version of it and Tony provided three lawyers, and they still haven’t opened it?” Stephen groans.  
Rhodes shakes his head, “I’m not surprised, and one of them actually has read them fully, Scott Lang. He did this however before we provided the anyone could read accords and the lawyers.”  
“Did he understand everything?” Carol asks.  
“From what I’ve received from T’Challa, no. Not everything, but a good majority. T’Challa was happy to provide a lawyer to help him.”  
Carol and Stephen share a look at that, both having the same question on their minds. “Have they used the lawyers at all?”  
Rhodey sighs, sitting back in his chair. “Yes, to harass them. Steve Rogers is still trying to get out of signing the accords even though he agreed to sign them and has signed the contract saying he would.”  
Stephen scoffs, “we all saw the tapes, none of them even read it before signing it.” 

Stephen sighs, “I wish Tony hadn’t add that clause.”  
“Which one?” Carol asks, wondering if it was five strike clause or the no tracking bracelet unless they are a threat clause.  
“The one where he and Everett have to be there every time someone is signing the accords.”  
Rhodey nods, “I agree with that.”  
“It’s his baby in a way. Him and Everett’s. They worked hard on that, I understand why they want to be there every time, Do I wish it wasn’t in there because of this situation, yes.”  
“You know,” Stephen says grabbing their attention. “We can’t be there in the room when they sign the accords, just Tony, Everett, and the U.N. lawyers, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look in.”


End file.
